the_new_era_harrypotterfandomcom-20200214-history
Horned Serpent house
Horned Serpent '''is one of the four Houses at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Named by Isolt Sayre after the great horned river serpent that has a jewel set into its forehead; Horned Serpent house represents the mind and favors Scholars. The house colors for Horned Serpent are Turquoise and Gold. '''Turquoise, considered beneficial to the mind, is the color to aid concentration and clarity of thought for public speakers as it calms the nervous system, gives control over speech and expression, and builds confidence. It symbolizes trust, loyalty, wisdom, confidence, intelligence, faith, truth, and heaven. Gold is a color which is associated with higher ideals, wisdom, understanding, and enlightenment. It inspires knowledge, spirituality and a deep understanding of self. Reputation Horned Serpent is most commonly known for being the house with the best and brightest students when it comes to academics. There are a number of witches and wizards that went on to do a great number of things that had spent their time at Ilvermorny in Horned Serpent house. There is one thing this house is known for as well, but most people either don't talk about it or don't know it. Some think this house may produce the highest number of dark wizards that exist Ilvermorny as well. The main reason behind this is due to the fact that the founder of this house Isolt Sayre was a member of the Gaunt family. This is the family that later went on to produce one of the Darkest Wizards known throughout the wizarding world, Lord Voldemort. Like Pukwudgue, Horned Serpent isn't much for house rivalries. Most of the time any rivalries that do come up are not in relation to the house's sports teams but instead are related to their academic teams. There are still rivalries within this house as well as personal rivalries between students from other houses, they just aren't as common as rivalries from other houses. Common Room Due to the fact that the Horned Serpent common room and dorms are located within the Library, the Head of House living quarters is not as close to the common room as it is with the other houses. Instead, the Head of House living quarters is located across from the Library itself. To enter into the common room students must walk to the correct bookshelf and pull on the correct book to open the door. The book title is posted in the common room on the morning of the change. The Horned Serpent common room has a Victorian-era feel to it. There are plenty of chairs and sofas around the expansive common room for students to spread out and relax in their downtime. There are bookshelves that line most of the walls. Some are empty, some have trinkets on them, and others have books donated by former students or are personal journals left behind by Horned Serpent Alumni. Among these are also some personal journals from the one and only Isolt Sarye. Because the common room is located inside of the Library there are no windows looking out onto any part of the school campus, there are, however, a few skylights in the ceiling of the common room to let in some natural light during the day. There is a fireplace in the common room with four large comfortable chairs around it. Near the fireplace, there are the stairs to the girls' dorms while the stairs to the boys' dorms are located along the same wall but on the opposite end of the room. Of the four houses, Horned Serpent throws the least number of parties. The ones they do throw are the welcome back party, some victory parties for their house teams, and the end of the year party. For the most part any other time, the Horned Serpent students that want to attend any other party will just attend one of the parties being thrown by one of the other three houses. Dorms The girl and boy dorms for Horned Serpent students are set on separate staircases on opposing ends of the common room. These starts have enchantments on them, just like the other three houses, to prevents boys from going into the girls' dorms and girls going into boys dorms. There have been cases where some students have worked around these enchantments, this, however, is not a simple nor easy task to accomplish. Unlike the other three houses, the dorms do not match the common room's theme. The Horned Serpent dorms have four beds placed into one wall of the dorm room. The bottom two beds have small windows looking over the main courtyard of the school since the dorms are placed higher in the school than the common room and the Library, the top two beds share a half moon window that also has a view of the main courtyard. There is a bay window in each dorm that opens, to allow any students that have owls as pets to receive mail that way. On the opposite wall from the beds are four dressers for the students in that room. There is also plenty of space for each student's pets and any housing necessary for the pets. Each dorm has a bathroom. Here the bathroom is only shared between the four students in that room. The bathroom is small but has a shower, toilet, and sink. The sink has very little counter space so it is advised to students for them to bring a shower caddy to the school with them so they can tote their items to and from the bathroom as needed. House Ghost The house ghost of Horned Serpent is often found floating in the halls with a curious smile on her face. It is said that, in life, Morgana Williams was the illegitimate daughter of Salem's John Proctor and Abigail Williams, taken from Salem when Abigail fled from her crimes. Upon discovering that her daughter was a true witch, Morgana was shut up, repressed, until she resented and became an obscurus, killing her mother in anoutburst and setting herself free into the world. While her magical education was less than desirable, she wandered the continent searching for the knowledge of all magic supposedly contained in the mythic Book of Thoth. It is unknown whether she found the book, only that the headmaster of Ilvermorny at the time had found her and taken her back to the school to be treated before she ultimately succumbed to her insanity. Most students do not speak to Morgana. She simply floats, eerilly watching and repeating "I know all" in response to those who question her presence. Known Horned Serpents Former Students * Emma Williams * Andrea Hawkins * Nerezza Smith * Seraphina Picquery Exchange Students * Lorcan Scamander Category:Ilvermorny Category:Horned Serpent